


Behind Closed Eyes

by fallenrose24



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: The secret of Brighid's true strength is revealed after a battle in Torigoth. Mὸrag shares the story of why her Blade keeps her eyes closed. (some pre-canon Mὸrag/Brighid)





	Behind Closed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler free! I think.
> 
> I'm back! Sort of... I was feeling the urge to write, so I busted out this big one and have a short one on the way (will probably post tomorrow). The benefit of it being early in the semester is my lectures are simple to write and students aren't filling my office, so I actually have time to write!
> 
> My inspiration kind of tanked halfway through this one, but it's a concept I've wanted to write for awhile, so I pushed through it. That said, I hope it didn't turn out too sluggish. Not too sure how I feel about this story as a whole. Usually I expand on cut scenes, so this one's a bit of a different flavor. Hope it's enjoyable!

The Ancient Sauros had caught them off guard. A quick trip back to Torigoth to stock up on supplies had turned into a mini adventure when Tora had begged to have the chance to test Poppi’s new “Big Deep Diver chip” that Dadapon Tatazo had finished crafting. The necessity to improve the length of time an Artificial Blade could swim under water was utterly lost on the company. Didn’t being an Artificial Blade mean Poppi didn’t actually need to breathe? That was a point Nia had been all too happy to harp on as they made their way to Varnax’s Plunge.

It was Brighid who had first called out to them to stop, but it was too late. The painfully loud roar of the Sauros echoed around them. With a collective sigh, they all pulled out their weapons and got to work. Though the battle was lengthy, they eventually gained the upper hand and the gigantic beast let out a pained moan before finally collapsing at their feet.

“That was awesome!” Rex pumped his fist in the air as he looked over to all his companions.

While they all seemed a little bent out of shape – just scratches and bruises – his brow furrowed when he caught site of Mὸrag. The Ardainian was seated on a rock, her metal visor obscuring her eyes. Brighid stood behind her and was methodically rubbing her glowing hands over Mὸrag’s unarmored shoulder. She had clearly been hurt, but that really shouldn’t have surprised him. More often than not, the Inquisitor volunteered to take on the brunt of their enemy’s attacks. The distraction made it easier for the rest to execute their Arts with little threat, but that meant Mὸrag and Brighid were forced to play a long game of dodge and dash. Despite being one of the strongest Driver-Blade combos in Alrest, they were not infallible and Brighid typically played the role of a portable hot spring for Mὸrag’s abused form.

“I don’t get why Brighid doesn’t use her full power.”

“Huh?” Rex turned around to see Mythra staring at the pair, hands on her hips and golden eyes narrowed in frustration.

“Don’t you remember back in Mor Ardain? We held back against them when they thought Poppi had gone berserk, but they held back, too.” The Aegis sighed. “Brighid is a lot stronger than this. I warned you about that. Yet she hasn’t bothered to use that power… and her Driver ends up taking a beating.”

The young boy turned back to look at them, watching as Mὸrag tested the range of motion her Blade had restored in her shoulder. “Maybe she’s got a good reason.”

“Let’s find out.”

Rex’s eyes widened and his hand immediately darted out, catching Mythra before she could take more than two steps forward. “Wait! Ya can’t just rush in like that and mouth off to ‘em. It’s their business how they choose to fight.”

“Not if it puts our lives at risk when we go up against Malos or Jin!”

The salvager scratched his head. “Aw c’mon now. Do you really think they’d hold back against them?” He sighed when Mythra looked unconvinced. “Fine. I’ll ask ‘em, alright? But let me handle it.”

Azurda flapped his wings and squeezed himself out of Rex’s helmet to hover by the Aegis. “Rex has a point, Mythra. You may have a history with Brighid, but perhaps it would be best if a gentler hand dealt with this situation, hmm?”

The moment the aggravated “Fine!” left his Blade’s mouth, Rex took off. He made his way to the Ardainian duo and silently sat on the grass next to the rock Mὸrag was still resting on. A little ways across from them he could see Nia and Dromarch tending to Zeke while Pandoria kept a close vigil. Tora was grumbling not far away about how “Big Deep Diver chip not worth nasty dino trouble.”

“Rex?”

Oops. The boy turned to the side, meeting the suspicious gaze of the Driver next to him.

“Did you need something?”

Rex’s eyes drifted for a moment to where Brighid was dapping gently at a bloody wound on Mὸrag’s left arm. Maybe Mythra had a point. Mὸrag _did_ tend to get pretty beat up in battle. She always came out okay in the end, but how long would that last? Wouldn’t it be better for her if she could draw the enemy’s attention and come out without a scratch?

“I… uh… that was a good fight, ya know? You handled dodging that Sauros really well. But I was just wonderin’… is-is there a reason you don’t use Brighid’s full power in battle?”

The fire Blade froze. Mὸrag shot a glare at Rex as she turned and wrapped her fingers around the burning hand that had paused in midair. It was as if a silent conversation was passing between them, though Rex wasn’t sure how since you couldn’t actually see Brighid’s eyes. Eventually, he saw the Blade nod her head and took in the surprised expression that crossed the Driver’s face.

“It’s none of their concern, Brighid.” A gloved thumb gently caressed the wrist it held.

“No, it wasn’t when we were at odds with them.” Her hidden gaze moved briefly to Rex. “But we’re a part of this company now, Lady Mὸrag. We should be honest with them.”

The Flamebringer sighed, drawing Brighid down to sit beside her. She let her Blade continue dabbing at her already clean wounds to offer her a distraction. If she had her way, she would set Rex on fire for the anxiety he’d caused her Blade, but she would respect Brighid’s wishes. The way the amethyst-haired woman was desperately keeping her head down made it very clear that she intended for Mὸrag to tell her story. If it would make the revelation any easier to share, she would happily oblige.

“Brighid used to wield her true strength… but that was many decades ago.” The Inquisitor sighed and reached up with her free hand to remove her Commissar cap, resting it on her knee. “I was too young when we resonated to fully grasp just how much my lack of skill was betraying her…”

\---

Mor Ardain, Imperial Guard Training Ground – 7 years earlier

Sweat dripped down her face as she tightened her grip on the hilt of her swords. The wraps she wore around her hands and forearms to protect her from the wild fire of her weapons scratched against the metal surface. A warm glow blanketed her in golden flames and she felt an inner fire erupt at the center of her chest. That was the sensation she was waiting for…

“Brighid!” She tossed the sword in her left hand behind her. “Azure Striker Form the Third!”

Clang!

Brighid watched as the sword sailed clearly too high over her head. She crossed her arms and made no move to try intercepting it. A deep sigh escaped her lips when she heard it strike the ground behind her. Again? At this rate, she would need to forge a replacement whip by the end of their session.

Her young Driver turned, confusion etched on her face. “Brighid?”

“You don’t really expect me to perform an acrobatic stunt just to catch that sword, do you?” The flame Blade shook her head. “You need to sense where I am through our connection, Lady Mὸrag. When you feel that fire erupt within you, trace it back to the source. Then throw your weapon toward it… not five feet over my head.”

Mὸrag sighed as she jogged past Brighid to pick up the fallen sword. “My apologies… shall we try again?”

Brighid smiled – her Driver was nothing if not utterly persistent and dedicated. “By all means.”

The young Driver grinned and raced back to her position. Closing her eyes, she reached out for her Blade, feeling her respond in kind with a flow of burning ether. She waited patiently as the fire grew until finally her eyes opened to witness the golden glow erupt around her once more. Her hand twitched, eager to initiate the Art, but she held back and focused. Follow the fire to its source… there! She could feel Brighid so clearly it was as if she was looking directly at her.

“Azure Striker Form the Third!” The sword left her hand.

Rather than turn to see if her aim had been true, Mὸrag faced forward and let the fire burning within her chest grow even hotter. The click of heels touching down on the ground next to her made a confident smile spread across her face.

“Roger that, Lady Mὸrag.”

Their arms moved in unison, extending the flaming whips with an outward snap. No words passed between them as they drew a serpent with their weapons through the dry air. Fire flared out from the design they had etched and flew in an arch behind them. Another snap to the side and then they raised their retracted whip-swords to the sky with perfect synchronicity.

“Blue flames, heed my call.”

The fire rushed forward in a tidal wave of fury.

“Soul Fire!”

Their voices rang out together as they watched the straw practice dummy before them ignite violently. An uncontrollable amount of elation spilled over Mὸrag’s heart as she witnessed her mastery of her Blade’s most challenging Art. Without thinking, she turned to Brighid and engulfed her in a tight embrace. The flame Blade startled, but soon relaxed in her arms and returned the gesture with a gentle laugh. She enjoyed these relatively rare moments when her Driver would allow herself to fully express her feelings.

They parted only when the sound of clapping filled their ears. The Driver-Blade pair turned to see the Emperor approaching them with a proud grin breaking through the rather exhausted expression he wore daily.

“Impressive work, Mὸrag.”

The young woman smiled as she took a shallow bow in reverence. “Thank you, Father.”

“Why don’t you retire for the afternoon? Your brother is eager to spend some time with you.”

Mὸrag looked to Brighid who nodded and held out her hands. She holstered the whip-swords against her hips and watched her young Driver scurry back inside the Palace. Today had been truly remarkable. She had only resonated with Mὸrag a few months ago and yet, she was already mastering her techniques with incredible finesse. They still needed to build her immunity to heat a bit more, but the young woman was quickly becoming a fearsome force to be reckoned with. Brighid couldn’t help but glow brightly with pride.

“Lady Brighid?” The Blade turned to face the Emperor. “May I have a word?”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

She followed as he silently retreated to the innards of the Palace. Once they stepped off the steam elevator, she was a bit surprised to see the throne room completely empty. Normally, the Emperor was inundated with Senators and noblemen trying to steal every minute of his time. Now, the room lay barren with the exception of Aegaeon who immediately offered an arm to the ailing ruler and helped him to his throne.

Once seated, the Emperor snapped his fingers.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Aegaeon bowed his head and retreated from the room.

When it was clear they were alone, the Ardainian ruler cleared his throat. “Forgive all of the silence and secrecy, Lady Brighid. I simply wished to keep this discussion between us for your sake.”

The Blade gave him a curious look, which urged him to continue.

“I’ve been observing your work with Mὸrag over the last few months and I must say, I did not think you would have made such progress by now.”

Brighid bowed her head. “Your daughter has an incredible amount of potential, sire.”

The Emperor scratched his chin. “Indeed. I suppose she would not have been able to awaken you if that was not the case, but I believe there is something more to it than that…”

The Blade straightened. “Your Majesty?”

“You’ve read your previous journals thoroughly, I take it?”

“Of course, sire.”

With a sigh, the ruler rose to his feet gingerly and turned to face the profile of the Ardainian Titan that loomed outside the glass walls and ceiling of his throne. “Your wings have been clipped for centuries… ever since the ending of the Aegis War.”

Brighid felt her heart begin to pound and her hands instinctively clenched into tight fists. “Your Majesty…”

“We both know why your eyes remain closed – it is what kept you dormant for so many decades.” The Emperor turned to meet her hidden gaze. “I believe there is a reason that someone as young and inexperienced as Mὸrag was able to awaken you. The fact that she can wield you so expertly already only makes me more confident. She is the _one_ , Lady Brighid.”

Fear extinguished her flames almost entirely. “Sire… I-I don’t…”

“I truly believe she is your Ultimate Driver, the one who can wield your full strength.” His face hardened. “And if this is true, then it stands to reason that there will come a time during her lifespan when your power will be needed…”

\---

It was several hours later before Mὸrag managed to track down her Blade. Niall had been put to sleep and the Palace was relatively quiet save for the contingency of guards on patrol. The young Driver made her way out to the Grian Wing Area where she knew her Blade enjoyed taking in the view of the city, illuminated by the red ether veins of Mor Ardain. A glow of blue above her made Mὸrag smile as she climbed the ladder against one of the metal towers.

Brighid sat in silence, the wind sweeping her glowing hair from her face while her left hand idly traced over the cover of a book in her lap. Mὸrag felt her body relax as she absorbed the ether that immediately began to flow between them. It was a feeling that used to unnerve her, but now it brought her a great feeling of security. Looking down at her Blade, though, that sense of comfort immediately drained from her being. She looked… lost.

“Brighid?”

The Blade startled. “L-Lady Mὸrag!”

That reaction alone was enough to make her worry. “Did you not know I was here? Could you not sense my presence?”

Brighid sighed, returning her gaze to the cityscape. “Forgive me, Lady Mὸrag. I suppose I was just lost in thought.”

“That’s quite alright.” Mὸrag hesitated, looking between her Blade and the space next to her. “M-may I join you?”

A small smile pulled at Brighid’s lips as she nodded. “Of course.”

Mὸrag carefully lowered herself to the ground, leaving little room between her and Brighid. Her feet dangled precariously over the Cloud Sea far below them while her gaze scanned the outline of her city. She could understand why Brighid often came up here… the view was truly awe inspiring. Mor Ardain might not be the most beautiful of Titans, but Alba Cavanich was a technological marvel that filled that Ardainian to the brim with pride.

When her Driver made no move to speak, Brighid turned to her in question. Apparently, she was not the only one distracted tonight. Mὸrag’s eyes were shinning with utter contentment and there was a relaxed slump to her shoulders that only seemed to appear when they were alone like this or she was with Niall. The fact that she was so at ease next to her Blade brought Brighid a great deal of joy. As did the uniform Mὸrag was wearing. Though she had been relegated to second in line to the throne, her Driver still dressed in royal garments. The black tunic and pants were cut to accent her form with strength and elegance, which offered an appealing contrast with the bright red sash across her chest and gold, tasseled shoulder adornments and medals indicating her royal bloodline. Topped off with her hair tied back in a tight bun, Mὸrag was the definition of beautifully handsome.

A flush overtook Brighid’s cheeks when she noticed Mὸrag’s amber eyes had caught her starting. Attempting to save face, she cleared her throat and looked out once more at the city. Unfortunately, her Driver saw right through the farce. A slender hand reached out and gently captured one of hers in a reassuring grip.

“Does your distance tonight have anything to do with what my father needed to talk to you about?”

Brighid sighed, squeezing the hand in hers, and nodded.

“I see.” Mὸrag’s eyes turned to the book her Blade was still holding. “You were missed at dinner. Niall was quite disappointed you weren’t there to show off our new technique.”

“I apologize, Lady Mὸrag… I just-“

The Ardainian shook her head. “No, it’s alright. I understand. You know I won’t ask you, yes?”

Brighid turned her hidden gaze to the woman next to her. “I’m sorry?”

“I won’t ask you what you two discussed. If you wish to tell me, I will gladly listen, but I’m more than happy to sit here and keep your thoughts company… if you’ll have me.”

The fire Blade’s heart swelled with warmth. “You are a remarkable woman, Lady Mὸrag.”

Her cheeks flushed a warm, pink hue. “Th-that’s not…”

“May I ask you a question?” Brighid waited for her embarrassed Driver to nod. “Why have you never questioned the fact that I keep my eyes closed?”

Mὸrag simply shrugged. “I merely assumed it was an instinct. Your keen eyes let you see through your eyelids, do they not? Once you told me that, I knew the only explanation had to be one of a more personal nature. I am willing to wait until you feel comfortable telling me. I want our bond to form organically, not forced by any pressure you might feel from me.”

Brighid’s heart began to pound against her chest as the words soaked in. She wasn’t sure she had ever had a Driver so beautifully honest. Perhaps there was truth to the Emperor’s words after all...

“You have a truly kind heart, Lady Mὸrag.” Her burning hand tightened its grip on the book in her lap before handing it the woman beside her. “You have shared much of your past with me, though painful as it was for you. I fear I have not returned the favor in kind.”

Mὸrag took the book in both hands, her eyes widening in shock as she recognized the design on the cover. “Your journal?”

“An old one.” Brighid’s smile was tinged with sadness. “Your father suggested I share it with you.”

The Ardainian shook her head. “No. Whatever you wish to share with me, Brighid, I would prefer to hear it from you directly.”

“That alone separates you from the others.” The Blade chuckled gently. “This journal was my first – it’s filled with memories of a time when I wielded my full potential. Alone. You may not have asked, but I feel you should know… when my eyes are open, my ability to absorb ether from the atmosphere becomes overwhelming and rather difficult to safely transfer to my Driver. That wasn’t a problem during the Aegis War since the Emperor at the time never engaged with me in battle – I was left to fight alone and so I did with my eyes wide open. After Malos was defeated, it appears the subsequent Emperors who wielded me utilized the fear my reputation evoked to avoid battle all together, so I spent little time needing to engage in combat. It was easier to keep my eyes shut and block out the unnecessary flow of ether. That all changed several decades ago. Do you recall why I stopped being the Emperor’s Blade?”

Mὸrag nodded. “Yes, a previous ruler of Mor Ardain had no aptitude for being your Driver. He couldn’t resonate with your core crystal. From that point on, you were given to either the Special Inquisitor or the Grand Marshall… until, I suppose, I came along. Aegaeon became the Emperor’s Blade in your stead.”

“That’s a kind way of telling that tale.” Sensing the pain in Brighid’s voice, Mὸrag reached over to reclaim her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “When the Emperor failed to awaken me, I was passed on to the Special Inquisitor. In hindsight, I’m not sure how he managed to resonate with me at all. He was already quite a powerful Driver by the time I came to be his possession, so mastering my flame was not particularly difficult for him. I suppose that made me rather underwhelming. He would ask me relentlessly if I was holding back my strength, but I believe I was suspicious of his motives as I apparently refused to tell him the truth about my eyes.”

She paused for a moment, gripping her Driver’s hand tightly. “I found him one day in my quarters, unannounced. He had torn apart my bookshelf and found the journal you now hold in your lap.”

Mὸrag’s eyes widened. “He read it? Without asking you?”

“Indeed… he learned the truth by force.” Brighid could feel Mὸrag’s rage ignite the ether that flowed between them. “After that day, he became addicted to the idea of wielding my full power. I refused each time, but he eventually forced my hand. In the final entry I wrote about him, I feared that he might be reaching a breaking point. The entries that follow are recollections of the story told to me by the Grand Marshall after he reawakened me. He had ordered us and a small contingency of soldiers to make a threat assessment of the wildlife surrounding Port Anangham. My Driver had other plans. He bribed the guards to let us into the Wasteland… where he engaged in battle with a Berserker Mammut. The beast was far stronger than him and he knew it.”

Brighid paused when she felt Mὸrag’s rage start to boil. Her Driver’s jaw was clenched, teeth grinding painfully, and her eyes were furrowed in such anger that is was unclear if she could see anything beyond her own twisting emotions. The Blade reached out a hand and brushed it against Mὸrag’s face to draw her attention. Amber eyes turned to her so full of pain that it was difficult to look at.

“He forced you… it was either reveal your true power, or perish.” A fist slammed against the metal ground. “Curse that man! How dare he treat you like some kind of toy!”

“Lady Mὸrag, it’s alright. He is no longer my Driver… _you_ are. And believe me, he got what was coming to him soon enough.” Brighid sighed as she leaned closer to Mὸrag, taking comfort in her selfless rage. “I had no choice but to try and save him. I opened my eyes. According to the soldiers who witnessed the battle, the ether that rushed through my connection with that man was powerful enough to light him on fire… and not in the way you’ve accidently done to yourself. He ignited… from within. All that was left of him was a pile of ash… and my core crystal.”

Mὸrag’s breath caught in her throat. “He died?”

“Yes. From that point on, I was considered too dangerous for an Emperor to ever risk resonating with me again and was given to the Grand Marshall.” Her face light up with a gentle smile as she recalled the man who had reawakened her. “He was a kind man who was not intimidated by what I had done… unlike those who came after him. After many years, the Grand Marshall eventually died of natural causes, and he was the last Driver I would have for quite some time.”

“You mean…”

Brighid nodded. “Indeed. It was your father who told me the rest of this tale after you woke me from a rather long slumber. Word of the Special Inquisitor’s death had circulated throughout the Adrainian Empire, which led to two types of people trying to resonate with me: those who hungered for my power and those who feared it. They all failed miserably, as you well know. It wasn’t until nearly a century later, when the story of my misdeed became nothing but a fantasy, that someone with a true and brave heart brought me back into the world.”

Soft fingers lifted Brighid’s chin until her closed eyes met with the fierce gaze of her Driver. “That was not _your_ misdeed. That man betrayed you – he betrayed your trust and used you for his own gain. He deserved his fate.”

The Blade smiled. “You are too kind, Lady Mὸrag. It’s impossible for me to say if he was the only one I harmed in my past lives. I could very well have done the same to my earliest Drivers, which is how I developed this instinct to keep my eyes closed... but those memories are gone forever. I only started keeping a journal when the feeling of constant erasure became too much to bear.”

Mὸrag’s hand moved to cup her cheek. Brighid startled for a moment at the surprisingly intimate touch, but she relaxed as a thumb caressed her skin with gentle reassurance. Her heart felt lighter, as if finally being honest with her Driver had removed a physical weight from her body.

“I apologize for lying to you about my true strength. I should have told you this story much sooner.”

The Ardainian shook her head and smiled softly at her companion. “Not at all, Brighid. We’ve been together for only a few months… I don’t expect to know everything about you quite yet. We build our trust as we go. That being said… now that I do know this bit of your history, I want to make something very clear. I’m willing to try wielding that power, but only if that’s what you desire.”

“What?”

“I’m already in awe of your strength as it is. I see no need to have even more power, unless you believe realizing your full potential will make you feel complete. I will learn to contain your fire, but if you would rather trust your instinct and keep your eyes closed when we’re together, then I will share the burden of strength in battle.” Mὸrag’s eyes took on a determined shine. “There will never be a need for you to take such a risk with me if I strive to be your equal. We battle together, Brighid. My strength is your strength.”

Brighid could hardly speak. “You… knowing the kind of power I can give you… you would give up ever possessing that strength? For me?”

The Ardainian merely nodded as if the decision was utterly simple. “Indeed. Strength is relative, Brighid. I believe the strength of our bond is forged best through mutual trust and respect, not raw potential.”

Burning hands suddenly reached up and gripped the sides of her face, pulling the fighter forward until their lips met. This kiss was gentle, barely a brushing of their skin, but it filled them both with a sense of desire and belonging that was nearly addictive. Mὸrag pressed a hand to her back, drawing her Blade close as she relished the unexpected intimacy and deepened the kiss. Her lips were unbelievably soft and they burned with just enough fire to fill Mὸrag with want instead of pain. The sensation was unbelievable and she greedily soaked up as much of it as she could.

Brighid eventually pushed away, moving her hands down to play with the collar of her Driver’s royal tunic. “I believe the Emperor was right about you.”

“What?”

The fire Blade looked up and chuckled lightly at Mὸrag’s hazy expression. Clearly, the feeling of that kiss still had the young woman locked in its throws. It was both adorable and exciting to witness. Unable to resist a slight tease, Brighid leaned forward and brushed their lips together again, pulling back before Mὸrag had a chance to lose herself in the feeling.

“Your father believes you are the one who could wield my full strength. My Ultimate Driver.” She brushed a burning hand gently down the side of Mὸrag’s face. “I’m inclined to agree with him. I doubt I’ve ever had a Driver with such a pure and true heart. However, that fact makes me terrified of ever risking the life of someone like you.”

Mὸrag nodded her head in understanding and took Brighid’s hands between both of hers. “Then I promise to stand beside you, to fight alongside you and never question your power. We go together, Brighid. Our strength will never be your burden to carry alone.”

\---

Present day, Varnax’s Plunge, Gormott

The company stood in silence, the others having joined them shortly after Mὸrag had begun her story. Mythra’s eyes were locked on Brighid as she tried to fully absorb the harsh details of what had befallen the Blade she had come to know and respect deeply so many centuries ago. She hadn’t expected something so tragic… it was enough to make her regret nearly barging over and yelling at her for hiding behind closed eyes. Before she had enough time to fully articulate those feelings, Zeke stepped forward until he his boots came into view of Mὸrag’s downcast eyes.

He waited for the Inquisitor to meet his gaze.

“You would have made one Hell of an Empress, Mὸrag.”

The Ardainian smiled sadly. “I assure you, Zeke, my brother’s heart is just as genuine if not more so.”

“Well, while I’m sure the lot of us appreciate getting to know you a tad better, the reasons why you two fight the way you do is your business.” The Tantalese prince shook his head. “I gotta say, Flamebringer, you are a hard act to follow when it comes to respecting one’s Blade. I’ve got a hefty amount of respect for you turning down the temptation for more, ya know? You’re right, though. The burden of strength shouldn’t rest with one person and that goes for all of us.”

A large hand reached out to her. “I say we all make the same pact. No need to ever feel like your hand’s been forced when you’ve got the lot of us fighting with you. I hereby swear that I, Zeke von Genbu, Bringer of Chaos, will share your burden in battle. What say the rest of you, huh?”

Pandoria rushed to her Driver’s side. “Yup! Totally on board, my prince!”

Nia gave an affirming nod to the Ardainian pair. “I hear ya. You can count on me to back you up.”

Dromarch bowed his head as he sat before Brighid. “Indeed. We all share a responsibility in battle and none of us should question your decision to protect your Driver. You have my unwavering support, Lady Brighid.”

A mechanical hand waved in the air. “Poppi, too! Masterpon and Poppi look up to friends Mὸrag and Brighid lots. Always so powerful in battle. Poppi promise to get stronger every day to help.”

Tora’s feathered wings flapped wildly. “Tora, too! Can only hope to one day be strong as Mὸrag.”

The Inquisitor smiled at the Nopon and placed her cap back on her head, tilting the visor down in acknowledgment.

Mythra stepped forward, drawing the attention of the entire crowd. “Brighid, you know I’ve see your full strength before, I know how incredible it is… but I was wrong. I think right now, in this moment, you’re the strongest I’ve ever seen you.”

All eyes turned to Rex as he sat unmoving on the ground with his arms crossed.

_“Not if it puts our lives at risk when we go up against Malos or Jin!”_

“I… I dunno. You said the last Emperor thought there must be a reason you were born now, right? Somethin’ was gonna happen in your lifetime that needed Brighid at full power. Isn’t that now? Won’t we need that power goin’ up against Malos and Jin?”

Mὸrag turned to the young salvager as she grasped Brighid’s hand firmly in hers. “No, Rex. Our true strength as a fellowship does not rest in a single Driver or a single Blade. If we were fighting alone, perhaps we would need that power, but here? Separate walks of life united on a single front… we function as a team, Rex. Our real potential comes from mutual trust between us all. I believe that trust runs deeper if we respect one another, don’t you?”

The young boy paused for a moment and took in the solemn, yet fiercely dedicated look in Mὸrag’s eyes. “Yeah… I guess you’re right. You’ve never pushed me to use more of Pyra’s or Mythra’s power than I feel ready to. I owe you the same.”

“Well said, chum! So, Mὸrag? Brighid?”

The Inquisitor smiled as she felt her Blade squeeze her hand in solidarity. The pair stood, looking out at their companions with a renewed sense of belonging. With a nod to all of them, Mὸrag wrapped her gloved fingers firmly around Zeke’s outstretched palm.

“Well met, my friends.”

\---

Mὸrag awoke suddenly in the middle of the night as a chill ran through her body. That was odd… she was usually never cold. Turning on her side, she reached out, but her hand landed on empty sheets. The Adrainian sat up, squinting against the darkness in their quaint room at Torigoth’s Inn. It didn’t take long to realize she was alone. Brighid’s characteristic glow was nowhere to be seen.

The Inquistor threw off the sheets and jumped to her feet. She made quick work of the length of the room and grabbed her coat off the its hanger before cracking the door to their room open. Her amber eyes scanned the hallway, sighing internally with relief when she saw it empty. She was in no mood to painstakingly put on each piece of her uniform, but she did have a reputation to uphold. The fearsome Flamebringer could not be seen, especially by the Gormotti, in just a white sleeveless night shirt and shorts. With the coat clutched tightly to her chest, Mὸrag walked briskly to the door at the end of the hall that led to the Inn’s small balcony

Peering through the window in the door, Mὸrag immediately spotted the signature glow of her Blade… and, thankfully, no one else. She slowly pushed the door open, trying her best not to startle Brighid. Mὸrag was shocked when her Blade didn’t even so much as flinch. Normally, Brighid’s keen eyes stopped her in her tracks whenever she attempted to surprise her. Whatever was on the stoic woman’s mind clearly had her buried in deep thought.

Mὸrag moved silently forward, draping her coat over Brighid’s exposed shoulders and wrapping her arms gently around her waist. She shushed the Blade softly when she startled and smiled when she felt her relax into the comforting embrace. They stood there in silence for a few moments, taking in the calming glow of the twilight sky above them.

“It’s rather cold when you leave our bed, Brighid.”

The flame Blade laughed softly. “I apologize, Lady Mὸrag. I’m afraid I had too much on my mind to sleep. I didn’t mean to drag you outside in…”

Brighid trailed off as she turned slightly, taking in the odd appearance of her Driver. “Are you in your smallclothes?!”

The Inquisitor chuckled and bumped their foreheads together gently. “You are effectively blocking me from view. You know how long it takes me to put on my uniform – I felt the need to locate you much quicker than that would allow. Besides, you look quite fetching in my coat.”

A warm hand reached out and caressed Mὸrag’s chilled cheek. Brighid let out a contented sigh as she turned fully in her Driver’s arms and slowly opened her eyes. The ether rushed into her with fury. Her arms and legs glowed brightly and she could feel the fire in her hair burn hotter. Mὸrag leaned forward, taking a deep breath as she dampened the burn that raced through her blood. The heat was invigorating and she felt it steadily increase as Brighid’s eyes fully came into view. It had taken years to build a tolerance to the violent heat, just so she could catch a glimpse of purple irises.

Lifting a hand between them, Mὸrag smirked at the blue flames that encased her skin. Unlike their early training mishaps when the Ardainian would find herself rolling on the dirt to put out the fire charring her clothes, these flames slipped out from the pores of her skin. So long as their affinity link remained low and they did not channel ether to their shared whips, the fire was controllable. Rather than a deadly blaze, it was a gentle furnace that highlighted the strength of their connection.

Their eyes locked as Mὸrag made a fist, dispelling the flames completely.

The Inquisitor used that hand to cup her Blade’s chin, smiling brightly at the breathtaking sight of her open eyes. “While I’m grateful that we’ve managed to control the ether flow when we’re standing here like this, I do hope Rex is wrong and there never comes a day when we need your full strength. What I wish for you, more than anything, is the chance to live out the rest of your many lives at peace with yourself… without fear in your heart.”

Brighid leaned forward and kissed her softly, relishing the feel of hot skin against her lips. Her heart sped when she felt Mὸrag pull her in closer, the heat of her desire obviously burning between them. Her Driver was the perfect picture of professionalism while they were in public, but here, under the shadow of night and the privacy of the empty alley of Torigoth, her heart was open and intentions clear. Brighid found herself craving these quiet moments where she could soak up Mὸrag’s affection without restraint.

Pulling back, reluctantly, Brighid placed both hands on the sides of the Ardainian’s face. “You have already given me nearly a decade of peace. All those years ago, you gave me a choice to yield my power alone or to trust in my Driver with my eyes shut… and it has been made very clear to me since then that my true potential is with you. Even with my eyes closed, I can clearly see what is truly important.”

A gentle smile graced Mὸrag’s face as she closed the gap between them once more.


End file.
